The Bard's Tale
by TUAOA MORRISTOFOX
Summary: Konohagakure is once again thrown into war. Naruto and others are called to the battlefield just a few days after graduation. In desperation, Naruto unlocks the power of the soul "Tamashījustu," which grants him many wondrous abilities by using his voice. Will this be enough to protect those few he has been accepted by? Naruto/Hinata (Harem status is unknown) NO LYRICS PROMISE.
1. History and Jutsu

**This idea came to me several years ago however, I never bothered with it due to how often I go AWOL. I haven't really had much free time in a long time. I am not sure how long I will be able to write, I'm currently waiting to see how much time I will have.**

 **Looking back over my old stories, I like where I was going with them, but the writing is absolute shitsauce. I will attempt to repair and fix them as I can, however they might just be redone completely as I get time. I attempted to fix the first chapter of chasing a boy through the wind, I'm still not too pleased by it.**

 **I'll try and write a new chapter for each story here soon, but for now I at least wanted to do a bit of this new story idea.**

 **This story is currently Naruto/Hinata; I may or may not make it a small harem depending on my mood and everyones opinion. If enough people want a harem I'll make a poll. (Although it will be awhile before any romance, my old writing style where everyone just jumped on was terrible.)**

 **The time frame of this story is fucked up, and the ages of people may change slightly**

 **I am adding a new branch into the whole justu thing, I wil NOT be putting lyrics or known songs into this story from known artists, I'm not twelve.**

" _ **Songs" allow the singer to use certain justu/genjustu/taijustsu etc without handsigns, they basically sing/speak the language.**_

* * *

Technique/Jutsu: **Kage bushin no jutsu**

Normal speech: "I _hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this Hellhole_."

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech **: "Finally, I am free. Fuck off Minato!"**

Human Thinking: ' _Oh, Shit.'_

Demon or Inner beings thoughts: ' _ **Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitches!'**_

Flashback: _Time to crap myself again, just like last time!_

* * *

 **Prologue: History and Jutsu**

Long ago, in a world very unlike our own, there was a great beast who roamed the land. This beast, known to mortals in the old language as "Jūbi," or the "demon with ten-tails" as is known in the modern tongue. The powerful beast destroyed nearly everything it came across, it is said that new maps were to be made along the paths it took. Very little is known now to anyone alive about these events, but it is known that the powerful "Sage of six paths" was able to defeat the powerful beast. It is unknown as to why, but 9 new beasts of lesser power appeared not long after the death of the Sage. Some say he was unable to kill the 10 tails and was forced to split it. Some say the 10 tailed creature gave birth to them before being slain. No one knows, and the known ancient texts provide little insight into the entire affair.

Some believe the texts are just fairy tales, for these occurrences are said to have happened many, many years ago. Some say a thousand, some say only six hundred, and some say it was before man ever got a foothold into the land itself.

Nearly all stories mark these occurrences as the creation of techniques, requiring energy from both body and mind that can be utilized in some as weapons. This energy, known as " _Charkra_ " is the energy used by practitioners in order to perform various feats. " _Ninjustu_ " is the use of energy, special symbols made by the hands that assist in mapping out the technique to the mind and soul, and steady control result in the use of _Ninjustu_ , or " _jutsu_ " as known more in modern tongue. Justu governs the use of the five elements ( _Doton_ or earth release, _Suiton_ or water release, _Katon_ or fire release, _Raiton_ or lightening release, and _Fūton_ or wind release), as well as the use of several lesser known sources of energy. These techniques allow for anything from treating an injured person to calling upon fire to burn a house to the ground. Generally, the stronger the power, the more symbols must be made to represent the power and the more chakra is required.

The secondary set of techniques " _Taijustu_ " in which chakra is focused through the body to utilize the inner strength of the body itself. Practitioners are able to things, such as walking on trees, or projecting their bodies to incredible speeds or heights. While less flashy than ninjustu, these techniques rarely require symbols of any type and be utilized in a split second, in many cases with deadly results.

The third set of skills, " _Genjutsu_ " is best described as illusionary. The body is said to be controlled by five major senses, although over twenty actual senses are more agreed upon now. Genjustu utilizes chakra and hand signs to alter or control the senses of oneself or others. Something as simple as quickly falling asleep, to an entire town being forced to commit suicide is possible with these skills. Genjustu requires an extensive control of chakra, as well as the ability to alter one's own chakra to mimic another's, or to alter the area around them in some way. While many harden their bodies, fewer harden their minds. Genjutsu, if not seen coming, can quickly be the last thing the victim will ever see.

Many "lesser" techniques exist as well, being those less known about. In all fields, many techniques have either been undiscovered as of yet, or have been forgotten with time. Senjustu is known to have control over natural energy, _Fūinjutsu_ is a long forgotten line of techniques that allow for sealing of mass or energy into other objects. There are others as well, _Kenjutsu_ the art of the sword is another prime example. As of the modern era, most techniques have been lost over time, as they must be utilized using the ancient symbols and names. It is speculated than less than one percent of all justu are known as of this day and age.

"Kekkei Genkai", is the utilization of chakra in a way that only those with specific genetics may obtain them. These powers can be focused in body parts, such as the eye or bones. These techniques may be as simple as the use of a single mind soothing bell ring, or as powerful as the ability to cut through dimensions to summon black fire. Every village is as careful as they can be to obtain rare and powerful techniques, especially Kekkei Genkai.

Finally, in this tale there is one more branch of techniques. Tamashījustu (or soul techniques) exist as specialized forms of combined genjustu and ninjustu. By utilizing the chakra of ones very soul, "songs" may be utilized for combat and produce many varying effects. Generally practitioners of this field must undergo extensive training to use even the most simple of techniques. Those who do practice these techniques (1 in 1000 chakra users have any potential what so ever) are known as "Bards." The other type of Tamashījustu users are those who train to attack the mind or soul directly, these fell users are said to corrupt the powers of the soul and will directly attack the soul of others, but usually hunt down Bards. These practitioners (1 in 500 can utilize to some extent) are known as "mimes."

All practitioners of chakra techniques are said to be known as "Shinobi" or ninja, and will be known as such. Ranks include Genin (apprentice) Chunin (foot soldier) Jonin (Leaders and advanced fighters) Sanin (Elite of the elite, for this story each village has a couple of these) and Kage (Supreme leader, almost always the strongest shinobi to exist within a village).

There are five great villages within the elemental nations, as well as many smaller nations. The land of Lightning is represented by Kumogakure (village hidden amongst clouds). The land of Water is represented by Kirigakure (village hidden amongst mist). The land of Wind, represented by Sunagakure (Village hidden amongst the sand). The land of Earth has Iwagakure (Village hidden amongst stones). And finally, the land of fire has Konohagakure (Village hidden amongst the leaves).

Our story takes place during the fourth great ninja war, where the village of Kumo and Iwa have declared war on Konoha and Suna. Kiri, is unofficially also in the war, providing men to both sides as mercenaries. Many other smaller villages have either allied themselves, or have been dragged into the war due to location or resources.

Our story will focus Konohagakure, or more specifically, a small group within Konoha. This is the story of a young orphan and his small band of friends as they fight to stay alive and protect those who are precious to them. The young orphan is named Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto was not what you would call a normal child. He was the human container of the greatest of the nine tailed demons, the "Kyuubi no Kitsune. The famous fourth Hokage fought the nine tailed demon in mortal combat to protect the village. Unable to kill such a beast he sealed half of its being within himself, and half into the body of child only hours old. That Child was in fact Naruto, who hadn't had his chakra system develop yet, combined with the blood of an Uzumaki, was able to contain the beast. The sealing of the demon cost the Hokage his life and his death was mourned throughout the village. As for the boy, many see him as the embodiment of evil. Naruto is generally ignored by the populace, a fate worse than death to one who dreams of acceptance. Naruto has also received physical abuse and even more than one attempt on his life.

This story will begin where Naruto is 12 years old. He and his class will be subjected to the fourth great ninja war.


	2. Prelude: War is on the Horizon

Here is the Prelude part 1. It's short, but it works. I may combine them later.

Technique/Jutsu: **Kage bushin no jutsu**

Normal speech: "I _hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this Hellhole_."

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech **: "Finally, I am free. Fuck off Minato!"**

Human Thinking: ' _Oh, Shit.'_

Demon or Inner beings thoughts: ' _ **Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitches!'**_

Flashback: _Time to crap myself again, just like last time!_

* * *

 **Prelude: War is on the Horizon**

* * *

Iruka Umino, the head teacher for the current class sighed sadly as he looked up to his students. 'Fifty seven in total' he mused, 'I wonder how many will still be alive by this time next year.'

Iruka considered himself to be a very caring teacher. As a fairly new teacher, he was tasked to teach students in the art of shinobi. 'So many young children, forced into a time of war, what terrible adults we are, forcing them into adulthood so soon to fight a battle they can't possibly understand.'

Iruka looked around and smiled as he saw a few of the more obvious individuals.

Uchiha Sasuke, one of the prestigious Uchiha clans last living members was currently reading some sort of scroll that no doubt had clan writings. The young boy made sure that none of his current "fans" were able to see anything written.

Speaking of fans, two of them were fighting, as usual, to have the honor of sitting next to him as he was in the front corner.

Haruno Sakura, a pink haired girl born to civilians was fighting with her former best friend turned rival, Yamanaka Ino, a blond haired girl born to the clan head of the Yamanaka clan.

Akamichi Choji, the large sized son of the Akamichi clan head, was currently eating from a bag of barbeque flavored chips as he spoke with his best friend Nara Shikamaru, the young son of the Nara clan leader.

Inuzuka Kiba was currently feeding his partner in crime Akamaru some beef jerky he had saved from a recent lunch. Akamaru was his trusted canine companion, and while he was only a puppy at this point, he would grow to be as large if not larger than his master, as is customary of Inuzuka canines. Kiba himself was the second child of the clan leader, and was known to be rather wild in his actions, but more or less a good kid.

Hyuuga Hinata, the shy and caring older daughter of the Hyuuga clan leader was being quiet in her seat. At first glance, she was reading a scroll about chakra control, but Iruka's experience he saw that she was blushing a bit while looking at a certain someone.

The object of her focus, was the once prankster king of the classroom, Uzumaki Naruto, who was currently speaking with Aburame Shino the young heir to the Aburame clan.

'It's been awhile since I've seen him smile much' Iruka thought with a bit of a smile. 'After what's happened to him… I'm happy to see him being this social.'

Shaken from his thoughts, the teacher slammed his hand down on the desk to get their attention.

"Alright class, I've enjoyed having you all as students" Iruka began as everyone faced him. "It's been a good year I think, for all of us here. Now, it is time for you all to enter the world, not as students, but as fully functioning shinobi."

Iruka motioned for everyone to come to the front, two by two. "Come down and collect your headband please."

As they began to form a line, a young woman came into the room and whispered in Iruka's ear.

"Everyone, after you have received your headband, we will be going to the top of the Hokage tower. The Hokage himself would like to address the life of a shinobi and to be there for the team selection. Do not put your headband on until we tell you."

After a minute or so, every individual had claimed their headband and the fifty seven students, along with Iruka, left the classroom and began towards the tower.

…

The wizened old Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the famous "God of Shinobi," dressed in his usual robe and hat, gazed at each class present before him.

'Five hundred children' he took a puff from his favorite pipe. 'Five hundred, forced to join the others to defend our home.'

The elder Hokage began to walk forward as the last of the students took their place. 'I long for a time, where these wars will cease.'

Clearing his throat, he began to speak.

"To you all, you who join countless others. The will of fire burns strongly in the hearts and minds of each of you."

The old man gave them all a look they didn't recognize from the kindly grandfather figure, this look was of the upmost seriousness.

"We are not in a time of peace, the world is once again ensnared by war. Many of you may not live past the years end."

At this, there were many gulps.

"Should any of you, wish to leave now and remain a civilian, I will not blame you. This is your final chance, place your headband in the box near the exit and leave if you do not feel the will of fire, if you wish to maximize your chance at life. It will not be held against you or your family."

Out of the five hundred or so students, only a handful left.

"So be it, from this point on, you are shinobi of the hidden leaf. Should you attempt to run, it will be considered treason."

Many gulps were again heard.

"However, it brings me great joy to see another generation of shinobi come of age, to be able to carry that will of fire. The will of fire is to protect what is important to you, to care for your friends and family. To bring honor to your village, and live to tell of it. To survive and raise a family. To fight and even sacrifice your life if needed to protect all you have accomplished. The tree leaves may fall, and even the tree itself may one day no longer stand, but a new tree, fresh from the seeds, will grow once again. We are the will of fire, and we will defend our way of life. As shinobi!"

The elder Hokage then removed his robe to show his battle armor. The last few years he had chosen to strengthen himself once more for battle.

"Place your headbands on, and carry the will of fire, in whatever way it means to you!"

Everyone then placed their headbands on in some form or manner. A loud cheer was made from the graduating class.

'All of them, spark in their eyes, ignorant of the pain to come. But so ready to do what is needed.' Sarutobi thought as his eyes met Naruto's. 'The second time he has graduated technically, his will has returned. I'm so very grateful. Minato, Kushina, your son still lives and has become much stronger than you can know in his heart. After what happened, I was sure it was over for him, but he is ready to try again. I hope those three jutsu he was given will help him survive the hardships to come.'

The cheering ended as Iruka and the other teachers walked closer to the Hokage.

"You will now group into your individual classes, we will call your names and the location you will meet your new sensei. Classes taught by Xian and Hiro, you will receive your orders tomorrow at noon in room 361." The head teacher of the academy said as she rolled up the scroll.

* * *

Very short I know, but it's a prelude. There will be a second prelude and then chapter 1.

There is a Poll up.


	3. Prelude: War is on the Horizon part II

...

 **Second Prelude stuff**

 **So I got a PM asking me what I meant by "No LYRICS." So basically the way a "Bard" works is by using his voice to use other jutsu. The song either has to be learned, or has to be innately found. Virtually all normal Bards must undergo extensive learning in order to express their soul to others. There are a very few, who have a natural talent and are able to tap into songs either unknown, or known without training. So imagine a Bard begins a song, and he uses it to use genjutsu, or hell fire balls, it doesn't matter.**

 **The songs they will play may or may not have lyrics themselves, but I won't be using them in here. You will not be seeing "Blab la, by X" anywhere in here. Instead I might just say "Naruto began to play a light hearted song. As he plays the bunnies nearby began to recover from wounds inflicted by X." I guess I could put a title of a song known on occasion, but that sounds pretty dumb to me. I donno, don't expect any, but maybe a tune from a game or some shit. Comment if you have an opinion. No popular songs though, fuck that.**

 **As a last bit of info, Bards generally will play an instrument for some songs. Using their chakra some very strong Bards are able to play multiple instruments at a time (they kind of just float around). Naruto doesn't currently have one planned, but if you have a favorite classical/pseudo classical instrument, let me know and I'll ponder.**

 **Ages very a bit from the actual. Birthdays are the same.**

 **I kind of wrote this in one go and didn't check all grammar, so gimme a day or two before you complain on it.**

* * *

Technique/Jutsu: **Kage Bushin no Jutsu**

Normal speech: "I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this Hellhole."

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech **: "Finally, I am free. Fuck off Minato!"**

Human Thinking: ' _Oh, Shit.'_

Demon or Inner beings thoughts: ' _ **Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitches!'**_

Flashback: _Time to crap myself again, just like last time!_

* * *

Prelude: War is on the Horizon (Continued)

* * *

The two classes mentioned, began to leave with their classroom teachers.

"Hey, what's up with them?" A boy asked another quietly.

"I think they are bottom tier" the boy responded. "Their classes are for people who either join late in life, or very low chakra or something."

"Oh, I see" the first boy said.

"I think they don't get a squad, they fill in for the injured and manage goods and stuff" a girl nearby whispered.

"Well that's good" the first boy said. "I'd feel bad if they got sent to the front or something."

"They can be, although it's very rare. Other villages are known to do that" the girl said as the two boys shivered.

"Another reason I'm glad to have grown up here" the second boy said as the other two agreed.

.

…

.

As names were called and squads were assigned, the called upon shinobi would come forth, do a quick face to record match, and proceeded down the stairs.

"We will now begin with squad numbers replacing disbanded or retired squads, starting with squad 3." The head instructor said as she went through a rather large scroll.

"Who do you think will get put with who?" Choji asked as Kiba paled a little.

"You don't think I'll get Akamaru put on another team do you?" he asked as Shikamaru facepalmed.

"You serious? Animal companions are always put with their masters and only count as one member." Kiba grinned.

"Great, I was scared for a minute."

"Be quieter, we need to be able to hear who goes where." Sasuke grunted. "Asking for a repeat only looks stupid and draws attention to us."

"Sorry" Kiba whispered as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Squad 7, Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke, Akamichi Choji. Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi. Meet in room 214."

'Kind of a random setup' Sasuke wondered. 'No… actually it looks like we are heavy hitting. Probably front line. Though that doesn't make sense, I'm one of the last Uchiha, and the heir at that. I won't complain though, Hatake is pretty famous, I remember hearing about him.'

Squad 7 went forward, collected their papers and signed off. They went down the stairs.

"Squad 8, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura. Squad Leader, Sarutobi Asuma. Report to look 122."

"Forehead? Ino looked at Sakura weird.

'No Nara/Yama/Aki combo?' Shikamaru wondered. 'I guess they are afraid that that combo is getting old… wait… troublesome… two annoyances, and no Choji. Oh man, what a pain.'

'Shikamanu is a slacker, and piggy as well?' Sakura sighed. 'I wanted Sasuke… well he is on an all-male team so I'm not worried. I know we get paired together some so.'

Squad 8 then left after their information was verified.

"Squad 9, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Uzumaki Naruto. Squad leader, Yūhi Kurenai. Meet in room 146."

The old Hokage carefully watched the members of squad 9 come to the front. 'I didn't really know who to put you with Naruto. Kurenai is a bit cold at times, being one of the ice queens and all, but she seems the best choice to help you.' He failed to notice the look Hinata had on her face as she quickly buried it.

After the information for each member was checked, the three began to head down the stairs together.

.

… (We will follow squad nine and leave the building top)…

.

Most of the way down, no one said anything. Naruto seemed distant and Hinata was a bit too shy. Near the base of the building, it was Shino who said the first words.

"I think our squad will work just fine" he said snapping Naruto back into reality.

"Yeah, I know you guys pretty well." He said with a small smile. "Know anything about our sensei?"

"Ano, she is really nice." Hinata said in a quiet voice.

"So you have met her?" Naruto asked as the girl nodded.

"Well, that's good enough for me" Shino said as Naruto nodded.

"You're right, if Hinata says she is nice then that's all I need" Causing the young girl to blush.

'Naruto trusts me, and I'm on the same team as him!'

"So classroom 146?" as Shino nodded slightly.

"Yes, we should head there straightaway as to not seem rude. Why you ask? Because it's the polite thing to do."

Naruto just kind of looked at Shino. "You are pretty weird sometimes Shino, but I'm glad we are friends."

Shino seemed to freeze for just a second before he kept walking. Naruto didn't seem to notice, but he actually did, as did Hinata.

"I don't know you super well Hinata, but since we are teammates now I'd like to be your friend as well." Naruto said a little loudly as Hinata blushed.

Most of her was pretty happy to hear him say that. A little of her was a bit sad she hadn't been already, although she hardly said anything to him before so it made since. She also was a little sad he added the 'since we are teammates' part, but shrugged it off. She wanted to be his friend and be around him as much as she could.

On the way back to the academy, Hinata and Shino noticed that Naruto was receiving nasty looks from people. Not the 'this asshole pulled a prank on me' kind of look, more like the 'I wish he was dead' look.

'What is going on?' Shino wondered. 'I've seen him glared at before and I still have no idea why.'

Hinata had seen Naruto being treated poorly before. She had also seen him glared at like this before. It saddened her each time. It also made her a bit angry.

Naruto was having a good day. Normally he received over ten times the number of glares, but today a lot of people were very busy or preparing things for war and didn't have time to think about him. He was more than fine with that.

As they made it to the schoolyard Naruto seemed to get cold feet, though he hid it well enough his two classmates didn't seem to notice as they were focused on what was to come.

'Why am I hesitating?' Naruto wondered. 'I'm ready to move on from last year.'

He hardened himself as they walked into the building and down the hall to their meeting place. As they came to the door, the all took one look at each other. Shino and Hinata Nodded while Naruto kept walking.

"Ano, Naruto-kun, the classroom is here" Hinata pointed to the door as Naruto gave them a strange look.

"The door is down this way, that sign says 126 Naruto said as they both looked at him strangely.

Shino, noticing something strange began to look around. "This looks right to me, but something is off."

Hinata, flipping through several symbols activated her clans' ocular kekei genkai, the Byakugan.

"Na-Naruto-kun is right, th-there is a genjutsu present." She whispered as Shino called his insects back to him.

"Let's dispel the illusion then" Shino said as all three of them together tried to eliminate the genjutsu.

"…Did it work?" Naruto asked as Hinata shook her head.

"No, it's too strong for us."

"Wait, so you cannot see the illusion then Naruto?" Shino asked as Naruto shrugged.

"I know it's there sort of, but it's more of a feeling" he said as Shino just adjusted his glasses.

"Well, how about you lead us to the classroom then" he said as he extended his hand. "We should probably hold onto you so we don't somehow end up lost."

Hinata blushed a pretty deep red as she slowly raised her hand as well.

"Let's get to the classroom then, maybe Yūhi sensei can get rid of it." Naruto said as the other two agreed and took his hand. Both willingly, but only one without blushing. Naruto then led them through the hallway and to a classroom.

"Here it is" he said as he opened the door.

The trio stepped into the room to see a beautiful woman standing there with her arms crossed. She wore a loose chain shirt and a red and white battle style kimono using wrappings. The woman smiled as they entered the room.

"I see you made it through the illusion" she said as she cocked her head a bit. "You didn't break it, yet still got through."

"You must be our sensei" Shino said as he adjusted his glasses. "Naruto here seems to be immune to whatever you used."

'Hmmmm, so the Hokage was right then' Kurenai thought as she remembered her discussion earlier that day.

.

… _(That morning in the Hokege's Office)…_

 _._

" _Hokage-sama, please forgive my rudeness, but these aren't the students I asked for" Kurenai said as the Hokage sighed._

" _We do not have three women capable of the skills you require" the Hokage said as Kurenai tried to bargan._

" _May I at least have Hinata sir? She is like a little sister to me" She pleaded as the old man took a breath of his pipe and pondered._

' _Hmmmm… I wonder if Naruto could benefit from her guidance, I can have him moved from Asuma's team.'_

" _How about this Kurenai" he said as she listened carefully. "I will give you Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Uzumaki Naruto."_

 _She pondered this team setup a little "I can understand the Aburame, but does Uzumaki have any stealth or tracking abilities?" The old man laughed a little which confused her, he then took a small breath of tobacco and grinned._

" _I promise you, out of every student this year, he is the best in stealth, when he doesn't want to be caught, he isn't."_

" _I heard he was a prankster from a teacher at the academy, I'm not going to have very much slack for that" Kurenai said as the Hokage sighed._

" _He used to be a prankster" he shook his head. "Up until last year, but something happened to him which sapped that out of him. He has been depressed since that occurred and has dropped the pranking aspect."_

" _What happened?" Kurenai asked curious as the Hokage had her sit down and he began to explain._

 _._

… _20 minutes later…_

 _._

" _I see" Kurenai said as she looked down to the ground. The old man then with a serious face turned back to her._

" _What is your opinion on what he contains?" He asked as she looked up to face him._

" _I felt some hatred before" she began. "But seeing as you, and others who know far more about seals are okay with him running free, then that means it's safe for us." The Hokage then smiled a little._

" _The seal the Fourth Hokage used is designed for that particular purpose. It is possible for it to escape him, but realistically there is nothing we can do. If he was kept under lock and key, or if he was out fighting, the chances of the demon escaping are the same no matter what."_

" _Wait… so you plan to send him out in case it escapes?" Kurenai asked alarmed. "You would do that to a child?!"_

" _You misunderstand me Kurenai. I am only saying there is no worry about him being free. What will happen, will happen and there is little we can do about it." The man took another puff, "Naruto is not a strong fighter right now, he has been sabotaged in the academy by those who do not wish him to succeed. The incident from last year has also left his heart a bit weak. That is more damaging to him than the academy. Kurenai, I need you to help him grow, both in body and in soul. You won't find a more loyal student if you can earn his trust."_

" _I…I see" Kurenai said before nodding. "I will accept them then, I will be sure to give them all as much attention as I can, and try not to play favorites."_

" _Favorites is a relative term, sometimes one will need more help than the other. Iruka has told me before that they get along fairly well. You shouldn't have any problems." He said as Kurenai stood up and bowed before heading for the door._

" _Ohh, one last thing about Naruto" he said as she turned around. "We are not fully sure why, but Naruto seems to have gained some sort of resistance to genjutsu. Unless it is a powerful technique, he doesn't even seem to register it exists."_

" _That's… very strange, but extremely useful I think. Thank you." She then turned back to the door and left._

' _I wonder, I guess I should test it a bit.'_

 _._

…(Return to present time)…

.

"Well then, since we are all here, why don't we go ahead and introduce ourselves." Kurenai said with a smile. "My name is Kurenai Yūhi. I am 23 years old. I specialize in Genjutsu and Sensory techniques. My weakest area is Taijutsu." She nodded and motioned with her finger. "Let's go from left to right ok?"

Hinata blushed as she was first. "M-my na-name is Hin-ata Hyuuga. I am 13 years old. I sp-specialize in m-my clans Taijutsu. M-my weak point is Ni-Ninjutsu." Hinata studdered out as Kurenai shook her head a little.

'Still needs to work on her confidence I see.'

"Aburame Shino. I am 13 years old. I am proficient in my clans' insect use and jutsu as expected of a genin. My weak point is taijutsu."

Naruto popped his neck a little. "I am Uzumaki Naruto, I'm 12 years old. I kind of don't have a specialty, I can sneak pretty well and have a few jutsu, so I guess Stealth and Ninjustu are my things. I'm subpar at taijutsu, and I have virtually no skill with Genjutsu."

'No skill with genjutsu?' Kurenai wondered. 'Maybe not in using it, but the illusion I put up wasn't a half-bad one and he didn't have any issues.'

"Alright then, we will start tonight with missions. We have been assigned night duties, so be ready to adjust yourself." Kurenai said as she walked up to them. "Let's meet outside the Hokage tower at seven so we may begin. We will only be working until midnight, so I'd recommend going home for a nap. After today, we will be pulling ten to twelve hour shifts."

Kurenai received several nods as they accepted their new role.

Squad nine: Night task force. Stealth and Sensory Unit.

* * *

All scores are data collected from the battlefield as well as testing.

"?" Denotes unknown and/or untested.

Scores are out of 10.

* * *

 **Kurenai Yuhi. Age 23. Birthday: June 11**

Ninjustu: 6

Genjutsu: 9

Taijutsu: 4.5

Tamashījustu: 0

Kinjutsu: 2

Senjutsu: 0

Fuinjutsu: 2

Chakra control: 8.5

Physical Stamina: 4

Chrakra reserves: 4

* * *

 **Hinata Hyuuga. Age 13. Birthday: December 27**

Ninjustu: 1.5

Genjutsu: 2

Taijutsu: 4

Tamashījustu: 0

Kinjutsu: 0.5

Senjutsu: 0

Fuinjutsu: 1

Chakra control: 7

Physical Stamina: 3

Chrakra reserves: 2

* * *

 **Shino Aburame. Age 13. Birthday: January 23**

Ninjustu: 2

Genjutsu: 2

Taijutsu: 1

Tamashījustu: 0

Kinjutsu: 0

Senjutsu: 0

Fuinjutsu: 2.5

Chakra control: 5

Physical Stamina: 3

Chrakra reserves: 3

* * *

 **Naruto Uzumaki Age 12. Birthday October 10**

Ninjustu: 4

Genjutsu: 0.5

Taijutsu: 2.5

Tamashījustu: ?

Kinjutsu: 1.5

Senjutsu: ?

Fuinjutsu: ?

Chakra control: 1.5

Physical Stamina: 6

Chrakra reserves: (Classified)

.

Signed: Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Third Hokage.

* * *

End notes.

 **A little longer this time. This concludes the prelude.**

 **I generally have a jutsu Library, I'll skip this time.**

 **Trying to read over my scattered notes between several old notebooks and 3 computers to figure out wtf I was doing with the other two stories.**

 **Naruto hasn't been tested for any of the ? above.**


End file.
